my_muppets_show_appfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hint of the Day/@comment-24580694-20140615050027/@comment-24580694-20140615212906
Hi Quick I liked The HOTD (ha! Just realized those initials are my fav X-Box game, House Of The Dead. Lol) logo and because of the different formats of Slider/ slideShow etc I placed it in all the images to make it clear what they were. Now that I've settled on a format, I can take out the HOTD logo and indeed make a little preface or word bubble for Fozzie, etc The MMS app has given us captions already with Scooter and S&W I think. With renewed determination (and finishing my OT Ahead of schedule) I went back to the link to that-which-cannot-be-named @8^)> and kept knocking letters from the http link until, hey presto, website. It was a "bad title" according to my iPad. They indeed have a widescreen Slideshow. I'm not sure how they formatted their Slideshow that way, as far as width goes. Cindy has tried to make this work previously and been success-challenged as well. I've tried, but will give it one more chance. Their "widths" number is written without brackets or quotations - maybe it's that simple? There's also wiki-wide changes that they might have done. I'm not getting a total handle on the CSS business and visual editing, so any input or coding that you have is quite welcome - with the caveat that I'm not out to perform any wiki-wide changes. Their wiki's topic certainly isn't alarming in Canada, and certainly not a problem as far as our Toronto mayor goes. (The least of his problems, really.) Personally I would hope that we're well past the days of "Muppet Madness" and get back to results-based chronic pain and wasting treatments without regard to blind political point scoring. That's probably the clearest I can get here, and for anyone else reading this, Yes, I admit it. I have no problem with people buying some Diamonds in MMS. 8) More importantly, I found the non-partisan Help page in Wiki for the show/hide table. It's at: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Collapsing Slideshow Arrows - the help screen is clear that they don't go away. I'm more alarmed that you get the caption shading at the bottom! I took that out for IOS, I thought. The bottom of my Slideshow is not in darkness. (You mean that you couldn't see the "Hint of the Day" logo box and "Tap here to read more"? @X^O>) I thought that I had eliminated the "shadow" in the Slideshow by having no captions - you have some? If they still appear, I might as well use them I guess. Another variable to keep track of. I LOVE IT! The Hide/Show thing is interesting. I'm thinking about how to format it right now. Maybe later I'll have something up. Thanks Quick. I'm always appreciating your thoughts and input on this wiki. Take it ease and hit " Muppets in Space" one more time. Talking food, woooooo! Yeah, tried many things for the back, myself. Years ago I had my '10' (if you know the scale I'm talking about) in the lower back and I 'know' that the lumbar spine could not be part of anyone's "intelligent design" theory. Give me a spine made of titanium with ruby jewelled pivots like a nice watch. Back to the issue at hand. (Not intentional) CV